


Cold as Home

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hoth, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: After returning late from a mission, Jyn searches out Cassian for warmth and he shares some truth. My version of Jyn and Cassian together on a cold night.





	Cold as Home

The transport bumped and Jyn felt it through her boots, this mission had been full of problems but they’d finally made it back to Hoth. As the door opened, she grabbed her pack, zipped her jacket and headed out, scanning for familiar faces. A few steps into the hangar, Kay stepped out of the shadows and she almost reached for her blaster, “Kay, don’t do that.” 

“You were not paying attention. Cassian is in bed, he is susceptible to the cold but I told him I would inform you of where to find him.” 

It was more information than Jyn was looking for but did like that Kay decided to report to her on the state of Cassian, “Right, I’ll be sure to search the shadows for you next time. I’m going to bed.”

She waved before heading into the maze of the base towards Cassian’s quarters, though it was becoming kind of theirs. At the door, she knocked then pressed the code, when she entered, she pulled out her flashlight. All her gear was tucked into a corner, she didn’t want to unpack, just got her boots, holster and top layers off as quickly as she could.

As she did, she looked at the bed and how Cassian like he always did had made himself small, but this time she almost couldn’t find him with how he’d burrowed into the cover. It took a tug to find a way under the blanket, then she shut off her light as he murmured, “Jyn?” 

“Hey, I’m back,” He turned her way and shifted so that her arms were around him. 

His voice was hoarse as she felt his breath on her neck, “Fest was always cold.” 

Jyn let out a little breath, he never talked about where he was from. She only knew because she’d looked at his records, “Oh.” 

“You’re warm,” His eyes were open a little and she could feel his gaze over her, searching for any bacta patches.

“I’m not hurt. A few new bruises,” Jyn moved one of her hands to run through his hair, it was longer than when she left, almost past his chin.

He nodded then kissed her chin and she yawned, snuggling closer to him as he said, “Full report tomorrow.”

She tilted down to kiss him on the lips and he kissed her back as she felt him smile, “Missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Then she closed her eyes as he settled into her arms and fell asleep as her breathing matched his.


End file.
